And They Danced PHAN
by ieMazing
Summary: This is simply a short one-shot that I decided to write. Complete with the end of the world and tears.


By now it was hopeless. He hated to admit it- It hurt him, it really did. But the fight for survival had ended- For Phil, at the very least- and he had lost. Only he and Dan were left, and that fact was soon to change. Phil could recognize at least that. Those words physically pained him, made his heart ache so much more than the wound on his leg, causing him to bleed out- He would be leaving his bear, his reason for living, behind. He only prayed Dan didn't hurt the way he did, but judging by the tears that stained his rosy red cheeks, he knew that hope was much too good to be true.

"Phil, please.. Don't go, don't.." He found himself unable to finish the sentence he so badly needed to say. How was Dan to keep Phil alive? He didn't know the first thing about medical care. He could only watch helplessly, praying for a miracle- Maybe something could keep Phil alive, maybe someone with medical knowledge would reveal their existence- But he knew his hopes wouldn't be answered. His tears ran slowly down his face, dripping onto the cold concrete beneath his feet. His hand gripped Phil's tightly, and he silently pleaded to God. Only one coherent thought was present in his mind; With every fiber of his being he was thinking, ' _Please don't go. Please, fuck, don't leave me alone.'_

How had they ended up here? Wasn't it only hours ago they had woken up in the bunker, happy to be living for another day? All of a sudden the world as Dan knew it was thrown out of the window, and suddenly the scene had shifted- He could recall when he and Phil walked outside, he could recall when they had found the abandoned building, everything was okay- What had happened that had caused this mess? Why couldn't it have happened differently?

It was only hours ago that Dan had found an old radio. It was nothing new, something that Dan would have kept around his house due to his recently discovered liking of vintage items. He had plugged it in and pressed play, and it had worked. It played an old CD still stored inside; It only contained one track, just a quiet rendition of "You Are My Sunshine", the vocals beautiful. Phil had looked over at him from across the room and he'd grinned, strolling over to Dan and taking his hand, and the two had danced like they had never danced before. He'd spun Dan in circles until he was dizzy, and when he'd finally regain his eyesight, Phil would only do it again. They had laughed at one another, they had sung the song together, not knowing the sadness soon to come.

Phil inhaled sharply as the pain wracked its way through his body again, and he bit back a sharp yelp, his body jolting. With every short, choppy motion he attempted to make his breathing became shallow, his heart beginning to throb, his wound beginning to bleed out at an even quicker rate. He laid his head on Dan's legs, which were outstretched and beneath him, and tried to recollect himself. He thought of that morning, when the two had sang together, as they often liked to do before the world had gone mad. He felt a need to do it- Before his last breath was taken, he would sing to Dan. He would give him something to remember. Tears running down his cheeks and into his hair, onto his neck, he coughed and did his best to sing the short sentence.

"You are my sunshine…"

His vision was getting hazy- Was it because of the blood loss, or was he just crying too much? He looked up at Dan and could just make out the sad smile on his face- _Breathe, Phil, breathe_ \- And the look on his face broke Phil's heart. He continued on with the song, mustering a weak smile of his own.

"M-My only sunshine, you make me.. Happy.. Wh-When skies are.. Gr-"

Dan, his bear, his one and only love- How could Phil possibly be leaving him here? It was cruel- The world had been reduced to nothing but rubble, how could he be leaving Dan alone forever? It wasn't right. He struggled to breathe now, it felt like there was a ton of bricks lying upon his body, slowly crushing his chest. Through the pain, he managed to puff up his cheeks, continuing on with his song.

"Grey.. You'll never know.. Bear.." _He'll appreciate that._ "H-How much I.."

 _Don't lose it now, Phil. Continue. Dan needs you to._

"I love you.. P-Please don't take.. My.."

His voice wavered. Two words were left, and Phil was doubting himself. He could feel himself slipping away, he knew it was time, but he persevered. Why did it hurt so much? Why did death- Even without this stupid wound- Why did this hurt so badly, to leave Dan behind? Phil wanted to fight against the pain and he did so as best as he could.

 _Two words._

"Sunshine.."

Something snapped. All of a sudden his voice was a hoarse whisper, his vision was gone, all that remained of Phil's consciousness was the faint smile that would be set in stone on his face, even in death. He could feel it- He drew in his last breath, the last time he would be taking in oxygen, and when he exhaled, he allowed himself to relax, that final word leaving his mouth in a whisper.

"Away.."

Dan awaited Phil's next words, or the next rise and fall of his chest, but it never came. He shook Phil, tears streaming down his face- No response. Fuck. Was this it? The loss of a loved one couldn't possibly hurt this much, could it? Was Dan dying as well? Where was his own wound? Why was he suddenly unable to breathe? A strangled cry left his throat and he wrapped his hands around Phil's, squeezing them tightly. Tears ran down the layer of dirt that covered his cheeks, and he struggled to breathe. There was nothing left of Phil Lester- No more smiles, no more good morning kisses, no more cuddles at three in the morning when Dan felt like his world was crashing down- Nothing. There was nothing left for Dan to live for. His anchor to the world was taken from him in an instant. He stood up, setting Phil's head gently on the ground. It was a building- Here he would be protected. Here he couldn't be touched and harmed. Dan knew it was a safe place to leave his body. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Phil's forehead, lingering there for a moment before standing upright. He said his final goodbyes silently, knowing there was no point to speaking out loud any more. He then walked away, silent tears falling down to the ground. He walked only a short distance to their previous location, where they had spent their morning talking, dancing, loving one another carelessly. He shoved the door open. He walked to the shelf on which the radio sat on. He unplugged it and carried it carefully in one arm, and he walked back to their shared bunker. He sat down on the small cot inside, plugging the radio in. He pressed play on the radio and leaned against the wall, staring forward at one of the blank white walls in the small room as the crackling music resounded throughout the room. He reached over and grabbed his gun, pressing the cool metal of the barrel to his temple as the first line of the song rang in Dan's ears- The voice melodic, reminding him so much of Phil's.

 _You are my sunshine…_


End file.
